


Wildcard

by Joker (Amethyst_The_Gem)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_The_Gem/pseuds/Joker
Summary: The conflicting thoughts of Ren and Joker.





	Wildcard

With my Persona I am free,

To show the world who I can be,

To change twisted hearts, and do what's right,

against the darkness, I will fight,

 

I see the glares, I sense the fear,

They say that I should not be here,

but whispered rumors in the hall,

don't capture the real me at all,

 

A Phantom Thief, my life unknown,

In a world that's better left alone,

in a world that soon will break,

for its Treasure I shall take,

 

To the world, I wear a different mask,

To keep it on is my only task,

I've lost my freedom now to speak,

I dare not show off my wild streak,

 

Breaking glass and tearing walls,

against my power, Shadows fall,

against all evil, I shall guard,

I am but your wildcard.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the second in my series of Persona poems, this time about Ren! I wanted to kind of show the two different sides of Ren, the one the world expects of him, versus the wild trickster he can be under the guise of Joker.
> 
>  
> 
> (PS, if you're reading this off an app called Fanfic Pocket Reader, you are paying for a work that you could be reading for free off of AO3, and I did not authorize for my fanfic to be placed on the Fanfic Pocket Reader app)


End file.
